


The Game for the Galaxy - Episode VI: Admiral Armitage

by FilmOSophie



Category: Star Wars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FilmOSophie/pseuds/FilmOSophie
Summary: Rey wins the next three rounds of the game. It’s time for her to name her challenge...
Relationships: Reylo
Comments: 1





	The Game for the Galaxy - Episode VI: Admiral Armitage

‘I’m in a good mood tonight’, said Rey, smiling as she gathered the winning combination. ‘I’ll let you pick your own punishment - as long as I consider it satisfying...’  
‘Fine! I’ll demote Hux’ said Kylo readily. ‘First thing in the morning.’  
‘You will not do such a thing! We agreed upon sabotage actions.’  
Her reaction was perplexing.  
‘Hux is my first general.’  
‘I know who is Hux’ she grinned. ‘Finn told us...’  
‘FN2187. That traitor!’  
‘You will not demote Hux... You are going to promote him’, Rey ordered, brightened by the the sudden solution.  
‘What?!’   
Ren’s reaction betrayed utter bewilderment.  
‘First thing in the morning, Armitage Hux will become Admiral of the Fleet of First Order...’ she went on entranced by her own vision.  
‘No!’ he exclaimed appalled.  
‘Admiral Armitage... It does have a rolling resonance about it, don’t you believe?  
‘Are you insane?’  
‘You will promote general Hux to the rank of Admiral...and personal confident of the Supreme Leader’ Rey raised the stake.  
‘Oh...’   
Kylo’s determined declination melted into obvious interest.  
‘Keep your friends close and your enemies closer...’ she added.  
Kylo kept an impenetrable silence for a few seconds, then he whispered:  
‘You’re a monster...’  
To which Rey replied with a wild smile and unfeigned satisfaction:  
‘Yes, I am’ :D

**Author's Note:**

> Comic corner:  
> When news of the promotion reached the Resistance, Leia couldn’t repress this sudden thought: “I knew my son was confused. I didn’t know him to be a complete idiot.”


End file.
